The present invention relates to pads of the type which are removably positioned upon the seat of a chair and, more particularly, to a non-skid, cushioned chair pad formed from a plurality of distinct layers surrounding a polyurethane foam center. The present invention further relates to a novel and improved method of forming the chair pad.
Conventional chair pads, as commonly used by spectators at sporting events for example, are typically comprised of a single, homogeneous layer of soft, resilient material such as foam rubber, completely covered on both sides thereof by sheets of vinyl (or some equivalent material). These pads tend to wear out rather quickly due to the resilient core material being loosely held within the covering. The pads also tend to slide and easily shift upon the seat while the user is sitting upon it due to the low coefficient of friction of the outer layers of the chair pad.
Some prior art chair pads attempt to remedy the slipping problem exhibited by other pads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,037 issued to Giblin et al on May 14, 1991 discloses a nonslip chair pad made from a single piece of solid, rubbery material which provides a high coefficient of friction. The pad also includes a plurality of apertures formed therethrough to permit the passage of liquids since the pad is intended to be used on a baby's highchair. The main concerns of providing an anti-slip covering for a baby's highchair while also taking into consideration the probability of accidental spills seems to have been adequately addressed by the Giblin et al chair pad. However, the only cushioning appears to come from the resilient property of the rubbery material from which the chair pad is made. Also, it does not appear to have any decorative concerns and would likely be unacceptable in both comfort and style for adult use, especially in an office setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,660 issued to Kon on Dec. 9, 1986 discloses a method for making a seat pad more decorative by forming "fake" decorative buttons on an automobile seat The disclosed method involves placing a button core member against a first surface of the trim cover (a lamination of a top cover member, a wadding of foam material, and a wadding cover), placing a reinforcing member against the bottom core member, and simultaneously pressing and heating the trim cover and the reinforcing member about the button core member whereby a stylized depression is formed in the trim cover by the button core member. The top cover member, the wadding of foam material and the wadding cover are integrally welded to one another at the depression.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a transportable chair pad which is comfortable, durable and attractively designed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chair pad having an outer, chair-contacting surface thereof which has a relatively high coefficient of friction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chair pad which is relatively simple in design and construction, inexpensive to manufacture and which is otherwise economically attractive.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.